The Confession
by OhLookItsInterrobang
Summary: Tavros types up a confession letter on trollian, but he does not intend to actually SEND it. He just thinks that it would be a good idea to write down his feelings in a letter for Gamzee. But oh no! He was stupid and accidentally sent it... Gamtav I fucking love this ship.


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Andrew Hussie owns all of the characters, I am just a fangirl, blah blah first fanfic and such, and blah blah this is a boy x boy pairing so suck it.

* * *

dEAR gAMZEE,  
bY NO MEANS AM i GOOD WITH WORDS, bUT i AM TIRED OF KEEPING THIS HIDDEN, i AM QUITE CERTAIN, nO i AM SURE OF IT, i AM FLUSHED FOR YOU,  
i UNDERSTAND IF YOU DONT FEEL THE SAME, i MEAN i AM SAD IF YOU DONT BECAUSE i HAVE FELT THIS WAY FOR A LONG TIME, bUT YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO YOU WILL BE FLUSHED FOR, bUT i KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE BEST BROS,  
yOU HAVE HELPED ME THROUGH SO MANY THINGS, yOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE IN YOUR DOPEY WAY, lIKE WHENEVER vRISKA STARTS IN ON ME, yOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO CHEER ME UP, aND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON OUR AWESOME RAP OFFS, tHOSE ALWAYS MANAGE TO CHEER ME UP, aND YOU ARE ALSO ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO DONT CARE ABOUT ME BEING A CRIPPLE, oR MY BLOOD COLOR FOR THAT MATTER, wHICH i THINK IS PRETTY, sOLID OF YOU,  
gAMZEE WHEN i TALK TO YOU i FEEL MORE AT EASE WITH MYSELF, i STUDDER AND "UH" LESS, yET i CAN NEVER GET THIS FLUTTERBEAST FEELING OUT OF MY MULTICELLULAR DIGESTIVE ORGANS, sO IN OTHER WORDS YOU MAKE ME FEEL AT EASE, yET YOU MAKE ME EXCITED, oR NERVOUSE OR SOMETHING,  
bUT ANYWAYS MY BRO, i HAVE A QUADRENT FEELING FOR YOU IN THE RED AREA, sO,,,,,,,yEAH i AM NOT ENTIRELY SURE HOW TO END THIS, bUT i LOVE YOU gAMZEE,  
lOVE,  
tAVROS }: )

Tavros was pretty satisfied with himself, smiling at the computer he reread it. Even though he is not actually going to SEND it, he thought, or Rufio thought, it would be good to write down your feelings in the form of a fake letter. He did wish that he would have the confidence to actually send it, but he could never take the humiliation of Gamzee not feeling the same way.

Tavros buries his face in his arms, which were resting on the desk.

"Bling" the sound of a message sending startles Tavros.

AT: dEAR gAMZEE,

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

"God it is going to be so freaking awkward between us now, unless he has not read it, there has to be an unsend thing here..." Tavros frantically clicks around the Trollian window but there is nothing.

"Ok it has been like five minutes, Gamzee should have read this by now, he must be freaking out and deciding how to turn me down or something. Aaaaarrghh why am I so stupid! Why would I type this on Trollian in the first place?! There is some note application here I could have wrote it on. Stupid stupid stupid STUPID" Tavros continuously beats himself up for his stupidity.

After he calmed down some he decides to take his mind off of his stupidity by reading Pupa Pan for the bazillionth time. But it is still his favorite.

"Pupa Pan swooped through the open window trying to find his shadow but little did he know that there was a girl awake and looking at him, as he cased after his shadow and his shadow kept getting away. Pupa heard a little girls giggle at the other end of the-"

Arms wrapped around Tavros is a warm embrace. Tavros starts freaking out and tries to wriggle out of the grasp, but whoever it is has a strong hold and just hugs Tavros tighter.  
Tavros then decides that he has to do what he has to do, he bends his head down a little and bites down on the arm closest to his face.  
"HOLY MUTHERFUCK TAVBRO!" Gamzee quickly lets go and steps in front of the large horned troll.  
"Gamzee? What are you doing here?! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" Tavros says.  
"Tavbro I am here because I got that sweet motherfucking letter of yours" a big dopey grin in spread across Gamzee's face.  
"About that Gamzee. I did not mean to send it, it's a long story." Tavros starts. Gamzee puts a slender finger over Tavros's lips to let him know that he should shut up.  
"Well Tavbro, your stories are all motherfucking fine and all, but I just want to tell you what I think of that motherfucking letter."  
Tavros went silent. So many thoughts were racing through his thinkpan right now he could not even assume what Gamzee was going to say. All he thought was "rejection rejection rejection"  
"Bro, I just want you to know that the feeling of having flutterbeasts in your motherfucking multicellular digestive organs is totally fucking mutual. I... when I read that fucking letter of yours I rushed over here so I could tell you how I feel. Which is... you know what, fuck words."  
Gamzee leans down and meets lips with the other troll. Tavros's eyes stare at the face that is so close to his, what should he do? He is not really one that many people want to kiss. Tavros is freaking out about what is happening and his cheeks turn a light shade of brown.  
Gamzee slowly pull away."Does that explain my motherfucking feelings Tavbro?"  
Tavros forgot how to speak and just nodded like a dumbass.  
"Heh heh, Tavros you are just so motherfucking cute after I all up and kissed you like that."  
The said troll's face turned dark brown.  
"So, Gamzee, does this...does this mean we can be...uh matesprites?"  
"FUCK YEAH TAVBRO"  
And with that another kiss was planted onto Tavros's lips. But this time he was not as shocked and he leaned into the kiss.

Tavros was now grateful for being an idiot for once.

~THE MOTHERFUCKING END~

* * *

-Note from me, for those who actually are reading this: Ok, I know this is probably shitty, I am new to this. And so give me tips? I dont know. ((I mean come on guys, I cant write feely things for shit... bluh.)) But anyways thanks for reading, que generic FF author thank you note. Comment, Fave(probably not since it is my first story :P), hate, and such. Oh and if you somehow stumbled upon this fanfic and have not read Homestuck and have no idea what the fuck is going on, read Homestuck and then come back here.

Ok Bre will shut up now.

-End of annoying note from me.


End file.
